Jasmine
by fawkester
Summary: Follow Jasmine, the daughter of Hades, and her friends on their quest to save the Underworld.    Camp Half Blood, Modern Gods/Places, etc. belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the first day of summer vacation, when all the non year-rounders rushed through the camp borders and into their friends. I lay on my bunk, staring at the ceiling. I didn't have any year-round friends here, no normal child of Hades did. I only knew one person well enough to call a friend, and that would be my half-brother, Louis.

I kept one ear cocked toward the door, waiting for the squeak when he walked in. I lay there for over five minutes, but no squeak came. Finally, being impatient, I swung my legs off the bed and stepped out into the sun. I shielded my eyes and raced across camp, heading for Half-Blood Hill. My spirits soared when I saw a hazy figure at the top, shaggy hair and all.

"Louis!" I called as I climbed up the hill, "How was your year?"

He held out a hand and we sat together at the top. "Crap." He said simply, "My year was absolute crap."

"Oh. Mine wasn't that bad. Dad actually remembered my birthday, so I got a cool present."

"What kind of 'cool' present?" Louis asked, his tone genuine. I loved the way he could do that, know that I spent my year with out father and he spent his year with crappy foster parents, yet he felt no bit of resentment towards me.

"I need to show you." I smiled mysteriously, my olive green eyes twinkling with laughter. "But let's drop your load off at the cabin first."

"Sure." He smiled, knowing I liked surprises.

We each grabbed a suitcase and lugged them down the hill and back the way I came. We dropped them on the threshold of the door and started racing for the woods, me leading the way.

We got to the darkest, deepest corner I could find, were almost no one could find us.

"Watch this." I grinned at Louis, then stuck two fingers in my mouth and whistled sharply.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then the shadows exploded as a giant hellhound leaped out and pounced on me. "Good boy!" I laughed, as he licked me all over, soaking even my thick, black hair. "Louis, meet Mask! This was my fifteenth birthday present! Go ahead, you can pet him!"

Louis smiled, but his icy blue eyes betrayed his uncertainty. He reached forward hesitantly and scratched Mask's nose. The hound immediately flopped on his back and begged for a tummy rub. Lukas laughed, all uncertainty gone, and dropped down the forest floor.

"Awesome, Jasmine. But, did Dad, uh, say anything about me?" He sounded so hopeful, it almost tore my heart out to disappoint him.

"Well," I began slowly, eyes at the ground, "He didn't say anything..." I saw Louis's face at that moment, his eyes slowly filling with tears, "But I'm sure he was thinking it!" I ended quickly, trying to sound upbeat. Maybe a little too upbeat.

"I'll see you back at the cabin." Louis's voice was barely above a whisper. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes as I watched him trail away miserably.

_Why Father-boy go so soon, Jazzy?_ Mask's puppy voice spoke in my mind. It was a talent I had, communicating with Underworld creatures. A talent I hadn't told Louis about, fearing his jealousy.

"Because Father doesn't love boy, Mask."

_Why Father not love boy?_ Mask was truly confused.

"You'll understand when you're older honey." I smiled as sweetly as I could, and rubbed my puppy hellhound between the ears, watching my half-brother's lonely figure disappear over a rise in the ground.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I sent Mask back to the Underworld and had trudged out of the forest, I set off searching for Louis. He looked so depressed, and I felt it was my fault.

First I went to our cabin, hoping he would have just gone back there. No luck. I should've known it wouldn't be that easy. Then I went to the training area, knowing from personal experience that children of Hades certainly enjoyed hacking of the heads of straw dummies. No Louis, but Mrs. O'Leary sure was happy to see me. She tackled me, and I went down. She was much bigger than Mask, and had a lot more slobber to give.

"Mrs. O' Leary!" I shouted, shoving her off, "Get off!"

She jumped away, sticking her butt in the air. Then she whimpered. I could hear her thoughts in my head, _Play with me! Play with me!_

"Why do I have to play with you?" I grumbled, angry that Louis was proving hard to find. "Where's Percy?"

She gave what looked like a shrug, then resumed her whining. _I don't know where he is. But you're here. So play with me!_ She gave a goofy dog smile.

"Not. Now." I stated firmly, then walked out.

I was about to go check the coast, when the conch horn blew. _Stupid lunch_. I thought, _Why does it have to be right now?_

Knowing Louis, he wasn't going to show up for lunch. He was never found that easily. Sighing, I trudged up to the dining pavilion. I didn't have to bother getting in a line, for I was the only one in my cabin. Well, not including Louis. I plopped down at my table, feeling like a loner, like I did all year round. Everyone else had multiple people at their tables, and they coversed and gestured wildly, describing their days so far. I mournfully poked at my extra lean pork chop, eating but not tasting anything.

Suddenly, Annabeth was sitting beside me, "I thought Louis was coming today." She said casually, like she sat at my table everyday.

"Annabeth!" I hissed, "You're not supposed to be here! Go away before we get in trouble!"

"Relax!" She waved her fork around, "It's fine. I'm in with Chiron." She smiled.

"Wonderful." I muttered sarcastically.

"Cheer up! It's summer!" She grinned, "Louis here, right?"

"Well, he was." I said, somewhat dejectedly.

"Was?" She prodded.

"Well, I showed him my birthday present and he ran off. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, I see. Well, he'll turn up." Then she added darkly, "Unlike Nico."

"What about Nico?" I asked, thinking I had a right to know. He was my half-brother, after all.

"Oh, we were just supposed to meet up a bit ago. He didn't show."

"Well," I started slowly, "I could ask him about that, if you want." I was due for a meeting with my dad later, anyway.

She brightened, "That'd be great!"

"Will do." I said, starting to smile cheerfully.

We ate in silence for a while, and I started to feel awkward. I turned to say something I thought was funny, but realized she was gone. I looked around and saw her back at her table, laughing with her cabin mates.

"Huh." I muttered, and wondered how long she had been gone. Probably a while, I wasn't the most observant.

So I finished lunch in silence. I had one piece of pork left on my plate when I remembered the offering, I cursed quietly, "I've been here long enough, you'd think I'd remember by now." I reluctantly stood up and walked over to the fire.

"Hades, accept my offering..." I trailed off, scraping the remains of my meager meal into the flames. Last minute I added, "And help me to find Louis. Please."

Most kids describe the things they smell as the food goes up in flames as amazing. All I smell is death and decay. Go figure. Thanks Dad, you're awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lunch is over! To your lessons everyone!" Chiron's voice rang over the dining pavilion.

"Fine." I grumbled, leaving my plate and goblet on the table. The harpies could take care of it.

I headed back to my cabin, mainly for my schedule. I was pretty sure I had archery next, but I could never be sure. Anyways, if I wanted to waste time, this was a sure fire way to do it. Wandering over to the cabins, I suddenly noticed that no one else was here.

_That's odd._ I thought, _Even though there are lessons, some kids still have free time. And there are always kids playing hooky._

But it seemed that was not to be today, the cabins were quiet. Too quiet, really. I was just starting to get freaked out when the rumbling started. It was a deep sound, low and gravelly, that just kept getting louder. Soon the ground in front of me began to crack and split, creating a large fissure. Then it stopped, leaving only me and giant hole in the grass.

"Dad?" I called tentatively down into the earth.

No response. Typical god. But I was pretty sure this was a summons from my father. He said he would call me soon and it was just his style to open a giant hole in the earth to do it.

Glancing around and finding no one, I pinched my nose with one hand. "Here goes nothing." I whispered, my voice squeaked, and jumped.

Going down the hole was slightly terrifying experience, judging by the fact that every inch of dirt I went by closed right behind me. I was pretty sure I was going to get squashed alive. But, whadda ya know? Hades actually cares about his kids! I landed safley on the banks of the River Styx.

"Thanks Dad." I muttered under my breath, "You couldn't have brought me straight to your throne room, no, that just can't work."

I began the long trek to the gates of Hades and then the even longer walk to Dad's palace. I stared at the bleak landscape the entire time, mainly the ground, so I didn't realize when I walked right through the turnstyle (Children of Hades can do that. Cool, I know.) and into Cerebus.

_Jazzy!_ He yipped in his puppy dog voice, _Why are you here?_

"Cerebus, sweetie." I murmured. He leaned down so I could scratch his head. I ignored the disgruntled stares from the dead, wondering why in Hades a girl was petting the beast. "I'm here to visit Dad."

_Oh..._ His head hung. _I thought you were coming to play with me._

"Aww," I smiled, "I'll come play with you soon, I promise!"

He smiled a crooked dog smile, _Thanks Jazzy!_

I gave him one last hug, then continued on, a smile now on my face. Cerebus had improved my mood, as Mask often did. I guess dogs of the Underworld have that affect on me. I shrugged, hoping it was a good thing.

In my new happy mood, I was moving somewhat faster, and I reached the palace gates sooner that I'd thought possible.

Feeling bold, I decided to ask a favor of my father, "Dad!" I yelled, knowing he could hear me, "Can you please just zap me into the throne room? I walked this far!"

I heard a distinct grumble, then a pause, and finally, "Fine, Jasmine. But don't expect this everytime you visit."

"Thanks Dad." I grinned as my body was slowly swept up in black smoke until it all together disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I appeared in the throne room, before my father lounging on his throne of bones.

"You opened a giant hole in the earth?" I asked sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"None of that Jasmine." Hades scolded, sitting up straighter, "I called you here out of utmost importance."

"That being?" While I waited for his answer, I stole a sidelong glance at Persephone's empty throne. Of course it was empty, since she was in Mount Olympus now, but maybe I could just sit in it... You know, keep it warm until she got back.

"Jasmine!" My father's voice was commanding, jolting me out of my ridiculous fantasy, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Uh, no." I admitted, blushing.

He took a deep breath, as if to calm himself, "Persephone has been kidnapped. Along with that ridiculous half-brother of yours,"

He paused, and I held my breath, begging him not to say Louis.

"Nico." He finished, and I let my breath out.

"Thank the gods." I whispered, "I thought you were going to say Louis."

"I assume Louis or you will be next." He said gravely. "Maybe even myself. I need you two to go on a quest, to save the members of your family, no matter how distant." I knew he meant Persephone.

"Okay," I said slowly, "Who kidnapped them?"

"We don't know. Just that they we're both near camp when it happened. Nico was going to his meeting with Annabeth and he never came back. I assume he was taken before coming back."

"He was taken before getting there." I muttered darkly.

"What? How do you know?"

"Annabeth was complaining about how he never showed up for the meeting. It was because he never made it there. But that's beside the point, when was Persephone taken?"

"The beginning of summer," He paused, closing his eyes, presumably to block tears, "When she was going up to Demeter. But she was going to stop and see her daughters at camp first."

"Okay. You want us to go on a quest."

"Follow the camp rules. I mean, bring a third person, and ask permission. Now go."

He waved his hand at me in dismissal, and I was once again swept up in black smoke, heading back to camp. But I know what I saw right before the throne room disappeared, and it almost made me cry. Hades, sobbing on his throne, for his lost bride.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The black smoke dropped me off at the door to the Hades cabin, conviently. Checking first to make sure no one saw my odd arrival, I ducked inside. Then I walked over to the bulletin board above my bed, to check my schedule. Before I could reach it, though, a voice came from the bunk in the corner.

"It's Archery. I checked earlier."

I whirled around, ready to face any opponent. Then I realized I recognized the voice. "Gods, Louis. Don't do that!"

He chuckled, "I'm my own person. I do what I want myself to do."

"No! You don't run away from your favorite half-sister!" I shoved him playfully, "I spent all morning looking for you!"

"Oh." His cocky expression vanished, "So..."

There was an awkward silence. I didn't want to bring up our quest just yet, and I had no idea what was running through Louis's head.

"Do you want practice?" He asked suddenly, "Sword-fighting, I mean."

"Um, sure." I spoke hesitantly, then grinned, "Race ya!"

He smiled, "You're on!"

And then we ran.

~o~o~o~

"T!" I called out, making the gesture with my hands. Sweat was pouring down both our faces as we ran over to the water cooler. I steadly drank my water. Louis, on the other hand, was dumping it onto his head repeatedly.

"Stop that!" I giggled, knocking his cup away, "Drink the water! Hydrate yourself!"

"What if there's a secret mouth just for water on top of my head?" He grinned, "What then?"

I put my hand on my hip, eyeing his hair critically, "I don't think there's a mouth up there, buddy."

"You're no fun." He pouted, but recovered quickly. "So, were you visiting Dad earlier?"

"How'd you know?" I gaped.

"Didn't you know I'm psychic and all powerful now?" The cocky expression was back, "Nah, I just saw the black smoke through the window."

"Oh."

"Did he say anything about me?"

"Who?"

"Dad, who else?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Louis, but no." He frowned, so I continued quickly. This seemed as good a time as any to break the news of the quest to him, "He had a good reason, though. Both Persephone and Nico have been kidnapped."

He ran his hand through his dark hair nervously, "Kidnapped? By who?"

"We don't know." I blurted the next words out before I could lose my nerve, "And that's why we have to go on a quest to find and save them." When he looked reluctant, I added, "They're our family Louis, we need to help them. Even with who distant they are."

He smiled at me, eyes twinkling comfortingly, "Don't worry. I'll do it Jasmine. When do we leave?"

"Well," I paused, "Hades said we needed to follow camp rules. Basically, we need a third camper and permission from Chiron or Mr. D."

His hand was moving to his hair again, "Permission, we can get. But how are we going to get a third camper? I mean, no one here even _knows_ us."

Just then, the training room door burst open, and Thalia walked in, a defiant expression on her face, "I'll be your third camper. Now let's go find Chiron."

She walked out again, leaving Louis and I standing there, dumbfounded.


End file.
